Heroes of Olympus: Blizzard War
by FallenZeus
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus are back, with a new dangerous quest, that may lead them to ask for help with people outside of their circle. Jax and Isaac, teenage demigods with new powers and stories. and they may be the only ones able to stop this winter...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS**

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC, SO TIPS, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:D -THANKS

Prolouge

The Blizzard War was a tough time for the gods and demigods of both Greece and Rome.

Khione stood breathless, and jealous as she glared through the magical Ice Sphere. Through it, she saw Percy Jackson, and Jason Grace. Her face felt hot, contrary to the minus 25 degree palace. At first, she loved Jason when they met, but that was before she met ' _her_ '. Piper Mclean. Jason's girlfriend. She stole him away from her. Then she met Percy, but then Annabeth came along. Khione grew so frustrated that she helped Enceladus try to kill them. Icy tears started to form in her pale blue eyes. They fell onto the palace floor, and they shattered immediately. She gripped the Sphere a little tighter. She looked further away from the boys, and a large fog covered her view. A misty voice spoke, saying "In the near future, two boys will find each other, in New Greece, orphaned since the age of three, and they alone will have the power to stop you, and winter will be there's to control." The voice inhaled, as if taking a labored breath. "This, that you behold, is a warning of the coming war." Then, the fog cleared, and she was alone once again. Khione took in a sharp breath, and her heart was slamming against her chest. Trying not to shake, she yelled, hoping that her father couldn't hear her. "Nothing will stop this war. Winter is coming!"

Genesis

Part one

Chapter one

Isaac

 **Yeah, okay**. You're about to read about how my life flipped around. But you're sitting here reading this thinking, "That sounds so cool, can I have that happen to me"? But trust me. You do NOT want this to happen to you. If you're one of us you'll understand. Besides, you wouldn't want to deal with what I had to. You'd have crazy, flesh eating monsters. Sassy horses. Mean cousins. The list goes on and on… but I am here to tell you how at 13, I saved the world. But I also risked my life, almost died on several occasions, and had an altogether horrible time. But, that's the bittersweet life of a teenage demigod.

The day started almost normal for Isaac. Except for the giant, one-eyed monster chasing him around town. He noticed the thing a week ago stalking him. Then when he cornered the eight-foot guy, his black trench coat fell off revealing the sickly pale green hide and one midnight, black eye in the center of his forehead. Isaac was running for his life. The past few days were a sleepless nightmare. He hadn't had a solid night of rest since the Cyclops showed up. And he barely had eaten; he had to steal anything he could find, his last meal was a stale waffle he found in a dumpster behind a restaurant. His stomach was empty, there were bags under his chocolate brown eyes, and he hadn't showered in a week, his clothes were tattered, covered in slime and trash that he must have collected while trying his best to stay alive. He knew that eventually he would have to kill the five hundred pound monster. He just didn't know how. Rocks would bounce of his inch thick hide, and chain saws snapped the moment they made contact. He had tried everything, including hitting him with a 'borrowed' eighteen-wheeler. The only reason Isaac wasn't dead was because every time the monster touched him, his skin burned as if he touched acid (which Isaac had also used on the grotesque monster). But he knew that eventually the monster would hit him with a log or something and he would be crushed and killed. So his trick was to keep moving. Isaac stopped a second to catch his breath. He took a bus to Washington dc, and ran about a mile. Even though he left the Cyclops in New York city a day ago, that thing always caught up to him. _When did they last fight?_ Isaac thought to himself. It couldn't have been more than 12 hours ago he decided. Isaac looked at his surroundings. He was standing in inch high grass that he could tell had never been cut but it still looked perfect. The sun was rising and the sky was a vibrant clash of red and orange. There was a large grove of various kinds of trees. Below, there was a neat pumpkin farm, with a large grey mansion. There was a loud crack behind him. Isaac turned around and saw the giant lumber within six feet of him. The tall monster cast a long shadow that draped over him. His inch long green and yellow teeth smiled menacingly at Isaac. "I've found you little demigod." The Cyclops was covered in all kinds of trash from their previous encounters, magazine bits, food wrappers, the broken remains of a blow torch and much more. "Can't you just go home?" Isaac asked. "I think you have the wrong kid, I don't even know what a demigod is." The giant smelled the air. "You are a demigod, you smell better than a fully stocked buffet." The Cyclops rubbed his stomach. _And you smell like you have never heard of a beautiful thing called mouthwash._ Isaac thought to himself. He braced himself for a fight, the was only one way he could get out of this unharmed. The giant had no weaknesses that he knew of. But no one's invincible. Right? Isaac weighed his options. He couldn't outrun the thing, he couldn't trick him, he didn't have the time, his only choice was to stay and fight. He knew the giant out muscled him, but if he could just distract the Cyclops long enough, he could escape. He didn't know if it would be possible seeing that the Cyclop was blocking his only escape route.

"So why are you trying to kill me, anyway?" Isaac asked, trying to stall. "Well-, the giant started. " My mistress promised me riches, and food if I brought her your head. But she makes cold lasagna." "But I never did anything to you, and I can make a _warm_ lasagna. So let's just call it fair and go our separate ways." "No." the Cyclops said simply. "I shall bring your head to my mistress." Isaac backed away. The monsters intoxicating breath lingered in the air. Suddenly the Cyclops teeth looked a bit sharper. His escape plan was gone. The giant took a step closer, shaking the ground. _How did this guy sneak up on me?_ Isaac wondered. It was now or never. If he didn't fight he'd be crushed. So he did what any sensible person would do. He pulled out his bouncy ball…

It looked like a cheap bouncy ball that you could get for fifty cents at an arcade. It had a green webbed surface, with a black line tracing around the middle like an equator. Isaac had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right. He threw the ball down, and it bounced back to his hand. But this time it came back to him as a sword! The entire thing was midnight black, an unearthly obsidian . The blade was thirty inches long, with a six-inch hilt. It was Greek styled, like from a Tristan Mclean movie. Across the hilt was an inscription that Isaac could not make out. It cast a dark shadow, even though it was nine in the morning.

The Cyclops was just as shocked as Isaac. "Me did not know you had a sword." Isaac smiled "Neither did I." The sword's leather grip felt perfect in his hand, as if it was made for him. The Cyclops backed into a tree. Then he regained his senses. The giant ripped a branch of a nearby tree. It was at least a foot and a half thick and ten times that in length. The giant stepped toward him, heaving the club forward getting ready to deliver a fatal blow. It slammed the club down with such force that it shook the ground again. It would have killed him. But he rolled to the side. Instinct took over. He slashed the Cyclops's back. It turned around and swung its club. He easily parried the attack. And he delivered a blow to the monster's jaw with the butt of his sword. The giants jaw dislocated, and Isaac stepped back. The Cyclops roared, and it ripped through the woods like a chain saw. It stood up and glared at Isaac with a murderous eye. He stood up to his full size, eight feet of pure muscle. He backed up a bit. The Cyclops swung his club and it hit Isaac in the stomach. He flew back twenty feet and hit a pine tree. All the air was knocked out of him, and he felt like all his bones were broken. He groaned with pain. His sword was only two feet away, but he couldn't reach. He flipped over onto the lush grass and sat in the sun. Then, suddenly his energy started to come back. He felt his bones repair. Hazy memories of when he was younger came to his foggy mind. The sun and nature would refill his energy. He used to imagine forest people that he would play with until it was dark outside. He staggered up. All his bones weren't repaired. He felt a cracked rib on his left side. He stood up, ready to fight. The Cyclops looked startled that he could get up. Isaac raised his sword. The Cyclops ran at him with all his speed. Isaac forced himself to stand firm. Then right before the monster slammed into him, he flipped over the giant. And it hit the tree. It fell back and stumbled around. Isaac ran at the giant creature, sword point ready.

Just as Isaac slashed at the giant, it met his sword. Even with his weakness the Cyclops was just as strong as him. All his muscles burned like fire, and the sensation ripped through him. Isaacs's brow was covered in sweat. He stared into the cold eye of the Cyclops. In it, he could find… nothing. No remorse, sympathy, or even anger. Isaac could stand bullies, he'd dealt with them all his life. But when they felt nothing, that made him mad! A tingling sensation rippled through his arms, and then to his fingertips. Then suddenly, his blade set on fire! This wasn't regular fire. He could tell by how the monster was breaking out in sweat. Isaac pushed harder, putting all of his remaining strength into it. His blade started to burn through the Cyclops club. The wooden weapon apart, and the giant fell back. "Truce?" the giant asked. "Not happening!" Isaac yelled back. He ran forward, and kicked the giant in the head. It fell back again. Then Isaac flipped off a tree and landed on the Cyclops shoulders. Isaac raised his sword, and drove it into the giant's head. The Cyclops burst into a pile of golden sand. Isaac shook some out of his black hair. He looked at the pile of sand. In the middle, something glinted against the sun. He grabbed it. It was a small ingot bar of some gold material. He picked it up, and weighted it in his hand. Then he put it in his pocket. Isaac took a closer look at his sword; it still had small purple and black flames dancing around it. He willed the flames to stop and they did. _Where did this sword come from, and the flames?_ He wondered to himself. The sword felt light, contrary to its size. He threw the sword down, and it returned as a bouncy ball. The ball felt normal.

He stumbled forward. That snapped him back into focus. He was bleeding in several different places, and he could barely stand. He needed help. The first place that came to mind was that farm. He dragged himself forward. And leaned on a tree.

Isaac heard a growl behind him, and he turned. There behind him were monsters, all different types. Women with snake tails for legs, giants, Cyclops, and many more. Isaac blinked. Yep. They were definitely real, and definitely angry. He threw down his bouncy ball, and the sword came to his hand. _Not again._ He thought. Isaac absorbed as much sun as he could. He felt a little better, but he knew the sun couldn't heal all of his wounds. Then without a second thought, he raised his blade and charged at the mass of monsters before him…

Isaacs's blade clashed with a giants five-foot sword. He flung it out of its hand and kicked the Cyclops back; it erupted in a pile of gold sand. He backed up just in time to dodge a pair of claws slashing at him. He hit them back, turned stuck a snake-woman in the stomach, and slashed a Cyclops in the foot. An axe came out of nowhere and hit him in the leg. It broke, and Isaac yelled in pain. He raised his sword through gritted teeth and fought back as many weapons as he could. His strength was failing.

Just as he thought it was over, a blur of black flashed in front of him. He saw two people running toward the monsters. A dozen other people in Greek armor flanked them. The two in black shirts ran into the legion of monsters while the others threw spears and shot arrows. One then pulled out a pen. _What's that going to do?_ He wondered. The pen turned into a bronze sword. _Never mind._ He thought. The person, who turned out to be a teenage boy, fought back the monsters. The other was a girl, with blonde hair and a dagger. The two of them cut through the monsters like hot butter. They kept going, and in minutes the hill looked like a desert with all the sand from the monsters. Isaac tried to get up, and he balanced on one foot. Then he collapsed back down. The other people seemed to have it under control. The monsters outnumbered them, but they kept fighting. The boy help out his hand, and water started slithering on the ground toward him, he rode a wave sending small jets at the foul creatures _._ The monsters started to run until they were all gone. The two people looked proud. Then they spotted Isaac. They rushed forward. The boy said something that he didn't catch. Then the girl said back, "Move seaweed brain, and go get some help!" the boy mumbled and ran off. She started checking his pulse and using Bandaids to cover his wounds. He smiled, and then he blacked out…


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE LEAVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM OR A COMMENT**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK;D**

 **-THANKS**

Genesis

Part Two

"Jax"

" **Now what?"** I know, I know, you're probably wondering how my life went. After dealing with a giant half-of-every-religion-thing, Egyptian sorcerers, Godly parents, and more, you'd say "Well dang Daniel!" I would've said the same thing too, but hey, you weren't the one who had to deal with all that.

Ok, lesson learned, if you stay after school too late, you're going to end up with detention, and a dead teacher with wings. Jack's week was a regular for him, school, homework, school, homework, repeat. Well… that was until his teacher, Mrs. Kolvimosa went out, 'sick'. The substitute, was some lady named Ms. Sahla. She had long, black hair, flecked with grey, tied back in a ponytail. Pale, translucent skin, and black eyes that you couldn't look at straight. She seemed regular enough, that was until the students started going missing. Not missing, like left class, but missing like, never seen again. Jack got suspicious. So he stayed after school one day. He hid in the janitor's closet, until everyone was gone. Then, he heard a rustle, and silence once again. He slowly creeped out of the closet, and walked down the hall. He heard a scream, and he ran down the hall, investigating the noise. Another scream cut through the silence like a knife. He burst into the gym, and saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. One of the kids in his class, Alex, he thought his name was, was ghost white, ten feet above the ground. He was suspended, only being held by a pair of talons stuck in the kid's shirt. The creature the talons belonged to was hideous. It looked like a woman waist up, but its bottom half was a snake tail. Leathery wings protruded from her back. And they were flapping up and down. Her hair was a snake nest, literally thousands of hissing vipers, all connected to her scalp. As hideous as this creature was, Jack instantly recognized her. Ms. Sahla. She opened her mouth, and revealed four gleaming white fangs. She unhinged her jaw, and started to, well… let's just say Alex didn't make it. "Hey!" Jax yelled, as Alex's lifeless body fell to the floor in a heap. Ms. Sahla turned toward him. "YOU!" She screamed. She did a nosedive, and flew at him at top speed. He turned and ran for his life. He flew past the lockers, jumped down a staircase, and ran out the front doors. He could hear her hit the lockers as she flew after him. He scanned the school lawn. No cars. No people. No phone. He had no way to get away, even with a head start, she could catch him. So all he could do was stay and fight. He rummaged through his bag, and saw a pair of black gloves. He put them on, wondering how they got there, and why his entire body started vibrating. He shook, and suddenly, a midnight black spear appeared in his hands. It was probably seven feet long, made out of some sort of hard light that he did not recognize. The tip was only about eight inches, but it was made of a wicked metal, thats appearance seemed to change color in the light. He heard a crash, and looked up just in time to see Ms. Sahla fly at him. He ducked her, and as she looped around, he thrust the spear at her. It hit her in the wing, and made a giant gash. She fell, and took chunks of grass with her as she tumbled. Jack held out his hand, and the spear, which was lodged in the ground, dissolved in a flash of light, and reappeared in his hand. _What in the world?_ He wondered to himself. He looked back at his monstrous teacher. She was slowly rising to her feet, shakily. She turned to him, golden sand trickling from the hole in her wing. He brandished his spear, ready for another attack. And she ran at him. He crouched, and locked his feet. " _You have to be an unmovable rock, but also light and quick as a feather."_ His boxing coach used to tell him. She started to beat her wings, and she started to fly again, unsteadily, but fast. He gripped the warm spear in his hands, and just as she slashed at his head, he ducked and raked it across her stomach. She clutched the pouring wound, and slammed into the flagpole. He ran at her, and saw her start to decay, and sand started replacing her disappearing limbs. She withered slowly, until she was just a pile of sand. Jack wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He heard a thud, and saw monastery's flock toward him, loads and loads of them. Jack brandished his spear, afraid that he wouldn't have the strength to kill them all. Suddenly, he heard a large yell, and he look up, just in time to jump aside, and a large animal landed on the ground in front of him. It looked like a horse, except for its giant misty grey wings. It neighed in delight. A buff guy with blond hair and pale skin looked solemn. He was dressed in full armor. "If you want to live, get on!" the guy yelled, pulling Jack onto the back of the animal. The monsters crept forward, as if they were hesitant to attack with the other guy there. "Let's go!" Jack yelled. The guy kicked his foot on the horse's side, and it took, flight. The wind rushed by them, as the horse galloped in the air. "Who are you?" Jack yelled over the wind rushing in his ears. The guy smiled. "I'm Jason Grace, and i'm taking you to a place where monsters can't get to." He said it like it was enough of an answer, but questions were still swimming around in his head. But, as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt the horse drop lower. "Where losing altitude, there's too much weight!" Jason yelled. He turned to jack. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Jason said, looking guilty. "What?" Jack asked. Jason pushed him off of the flying horse, and he fell toward the ground. The last thing he thought was, _this is a dumb way to die._ Then he saw concrete, and next thing he knew, he blacked out.


End file.
